


Personal Legend

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Greys Anatomy, amelia shepherd - Fandom, arizona robbins - Fandom
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, alchemist, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Amelia and Arizona are in search of something they have never had. And in the mist of hatred and pain , they find the will power to purse their own personal legends. But when they found out what their personal legends are it might change them for ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Arizona pov.  
"You can't be serious" Alex was stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth disregarding the fact that talking with food in his mouth was rude and disgusting.  
I shrug and Meredith looks at me along with the a few glances from Amelia.   
"It's a very risky surgery but I want to do it" I was talking about one of my newest cases on a new born.  
"I think it's great. Take the risk" Maggie pats me on my back and my shoulders release from their once tense position.  
I'd never sat at this table with all of them....., with Amelia. 

Of course it was hard not to know who she was because she was the girl version of mcdreamy and she was also a topic of gossip when she first came here. But she was very nice from what I had taken out of her myself. And she was also really closed off , but still perky and and always amused. I'd have to ask her about how she did that one day.   
I was lost in my thoughts about the girl version of mcdreamy when a bunch of pagers went off in the cafeteria.  
We all look at our pagers.  
Alex , Meredith and Maggie get up .  
"I'll call you later okay?" Meredith looks at me and smiles.  
"Okay Mer"   
They all run out , rushing , going to attempt to save a life.

I huff and turn back around and almost jump at the fact the girl version of mcdreamy was still sitting at the table.  
I thought for sure they would page her.  
"I'm not the shepherd they want" she says with a laugh as if she was reading my mind.  
I look at her and ponder if she was trying to start a conversation.

I was gonna say something to her , but she cut me to the chase again.  
"We don't talk much" she says right before she puts a chip in her mouth.  
I watch her chew and realize that I might be coming off as weird.  
I look away. "Consults .... Just work really" I say.  
"Consults aren't enough for me any more" she says smiling at me.  
I was confused. Was she flirting ? What was going on?

"Dr. Robbins have y-"  
"Arizona"  
"Huh?" She looks at me her eyes wide.  
"You need more then consults right? Call me Arizona now"  
She nods and smiles . "Okay Arizona. Have you ever heard of a personal legend?"  
I look at her and my face flushed pink. She was a reader , I only read when I had to.

She notices my pink face and waves her hand over her head as if she was swatting at a fly.  
"It's not a big deal if you don't" she says putting her hand back onto the table.  
I nod. "I dont" I admit.  
Amelia only smiles bigger. She was excited to tell me about this book.   
"Okay well Arizona it's this thing where yo-"  
Her pager goes off.   
"Fuck" she whispers.  
She looks up at me and gives me a soft smile. In that moment I realized that she wasn't the girl version of mcdreamy , she was far more. She deserved far more than to be referred to that way.  
"Hey , Arizona we can met up later an I'll tell you more about your personal legend, okay?" She says still standing in front of her chair looking into my eyes.  
I knew she should be running down a hallway right now , rushing , trying to save a life like Meredith , Alex , and Maggie had done when their pagers had went off in the mist of their little lunch. But I couldn't make up words to say to Amelia , because I wanted her to say. I wanted to bask in everything that was her.

Finally I smile back up at her pondering hopeful eyes. "Of course. Find me when you can"  
Amelia nods and pulls an Meredith , Alex and Maggie and runs out into the hallway. Ready to save a life.

I never caught up with her for the rest of the day. We were both packed back to back with surgery and patients. Surprisingly we didn't have to get a consult from each other , not even once. But atleast we got to eat a little lunch I thought to myself as I started to zip up my jacket.  
I start to make my way towards the door to leave.  
Derek sees me from across the room and waves at me with a smile , I wave back at my coworker and friend offering up the same smile he was giving me. And then I turn my back to him to leave.

"HEY ARIZONA" my name was being shouted at the top of someone's lungs.  
I turn around to see Amelia running towards me folders in her hand and a back pack sitting high on her back.  
I laugh at the sight.  
"Nice back pack kid" I say as she stops in front of me panting.  
"Don't do it Ari.... Don't you dare" she's out of breath but still manages to give me a scolding look.  
I look at her . "Ari?"  
She stands up . Her breath has returned to her.  
"Yeah. I make nicknames for everyone"  
I only nod.  
"So Ari , I can't take you for drinks but I can take you to the house and we can bond over some really great fruit snacks"  
I laugh. Amelia was more of a kid than I was.  
"So?" She asks as she walks a little ahead of me and holds out her hand for me to grab.  
"Your personal legend is waiting my love" she does a little bow , her hand still reaching outwards to me.  
I laugh. "Then who am I to keep my personal Legend waiting?" I grab her hand and she smiles.  
We make our way out of the hospital, and I can feel the eyes of Derek on my back, but somehow I knew he still had the same smug grin on his face that he always did.

I was gonna find out what a personal legend was , and if I had one at all to start with. And I was gonna do all of this with a girl who was breath taking and funny.  
When Amelia let go of my hand , so that I could go to my car and she could go to hers. I realized that even if I didn't have this Personal Legend thing she had been talking so eagerly about , that would be okay because at the end of the day I still got to hang out with this mysterious girl. 

"Race you there" Amelia says as she pulls her car up to mine.  
I smile "oh no ma'am. I'm a slow nice driver"  
Amelia snorts at me and speeds off.  
I sit back in my seat.   
I'm wondering what Amelia's Personal Legend is.


	2. Hers And Mine

AMELIA POV.  
I walk into the living room and Arizona is sitting on the couch munching on some fruit snacks. I'm pretty sure it's her fourth little pack.  
"I keep my promises right?"  
Arizona nods and stuffs another little green fruit snack into her mouth.   
I reach into the box that sits at her feet and grab a pack of fruit snacks for myself.  
"Anyways so your personal legend" I start to say as I rip my pack open.  
"Right my personal legend" Arizona looks up at me with pondering eyes

"your personal legend is basically like your dream. " I chew on a fruit snack before I continue.   
"It's something you really want. It's your most important dream"  
Arizona nods and then smiles. "That's so deep"  
I smile . I'm happy that she likes it.

I get up and walk to the other side of the room and stand infront of the book shelf. I run my fingers cross the edges of the wood and frown at the dust that appears on my finger tips. I needed to dust more. I stop sulking over the dust and pull out a book.  
I wave my hands over it to make sure it doesn't also have piles of dust on it.

"Here" I say handing over the book with its ragged edges. "This is how I know what a personal legend is"  
Arizona takes the book in her hands and just looks it over for a minute before saying the title out loud to me as if she was introducing the book to me for the first time.  
"The Alchemist" she says , her voice full of wonder and what I hinted was pure excitement.  
"I thought you'd like it"  
She nods. "I do"  
"Great" I smile at her as she looks at her book.

She doesn't look up for a while because she is flipping pages and trying to figure out how she will find time to read in between surgeries.

I walk out of the room and into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

I get two waters. 

"Hey. Are you and Robbins a thing?" Derek sits at the counter and grabs one of the waters I had in my hand.  
"That wasn't for you" I say crossing my arms.  
"You are avoiding the question" Derek opens the water even after I told him that it wasn't his.  
I roll my eyes. "We aren't a thing".  
Derek nods. Screwing the top on his , I mean Arizonas water.   
"But you want it to be ?"  
I look at him for a second thinking about this.  
Finally I nod. "I do"  
My brother smiles and pats me on the back. "Go for it."  
He gets up and takes the water bottle with him. 

I roll my eyes playfully and go to grab Arizona another water. 

"Where did you go?" Arizona looks up at me as I walk back into the room with a water bottle in each hand.  
I hold up my hands. "Water"  
"What did you have to do? Cook it?"   
She's joking. We've never joked with each other before. Arizona was right when she said we only really interacted when it was dealing with a consult or work stuff.

I shrug. "Cooking water takes a lot of dedication you know?"  
She laughs at my return of the joke and slumps farther down into the couch as I hand her , her bottle of water.

"Tell me Ame-"  
"I've been thinking" I interrupt her. "You want me to call you Arizona and not Dr.Robbins. So I've been thinking. I want you to call me Amy"  
Arizona only looks at me for a second.  
"Amy?"  
I nod. "It's a nick name "  
"Okay Amy" she says trying to figure out which way to say it and what tone she should use.  
"So tell you what?" I ask referring back to what she was going to say.

"Oh right" she pipes up as if she had almost forgotten something important but had remembered just in time. "So tell me Amy. What are your preferences?"

She was asking if I was into girls. I stare at her before replying. She had really beautiful hair and these bright eyes. Her hands were soft. Really soft. I had realized that after I held her hand.

My preferences.

"I mean I know you talk to Owen right?" Her words felt like salt on cuts when she mentioned Owen.  
She and Owen did in fact talk. But just talk. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to Owen anymore.  
"Owen is nice" I say , not really knowing what the blonde wanted me to say about this man.  
"But ?" Arizona is somehow closer to me than she was at first.  
"But .... I feel like theirs nothing to pursue with him."  
Arizona nods.  
I look over and she is yawning. She looks like a little kid that missed nap time.   
I grab the remote and turn on a movie. Arizona pulls her feet up onto the couch and I do the same.  
Next thing I know Arizonas head is on my shoulder , and I'm no longer able to concentrate on the movie.  
Her head is getting heavy so I can tell that she is slowly but surely falling asleep.

"I like girls also"  
Arizona is half asleep. "Huh"  
I continue even though I'm pretty sure that Arizona will fall asleep. "I like girls"  
I look at the tv screen for a minute waiting for Arizona to reply , but she doesn't.   
I figure that I'm just talking to myself but I keep talking anyway. "I like you"  
I huff happy that I got that off my chest.   
"I always have"  
I feel the heavy girl on my shoulder weighing it down.   
" you are my personal legend "

"I think you might be mine too" Arizona says and then yawns. My shoulder gets heavier and I'm pretty positive that the little child like adult is fast asleep.


	3. The Legend Area

Arizona pov.  
I woke up to an unfamiliar smell. At first I didn't bother to open my eyes but then I did.  
The room I was in wasn't my own. I should have known that because the smell although vaguely familiar was not my own.

"Hey sleepy head" a smiling Amelia peers down at me.   
I roll over to face at her .  
"Did we?"  
She shakes her head "no, but we can if you want to" she smirks at me and then bites her lip.  
I wanted to. I really wanted to.

She looks at me waiting for my answer but all I can do is bite my lip.   
"You are my personal legend remember?" She looks at me with pure hope in her eyes.  
I nod. "I remember"  
"So do you " she asks me again.  
"I do " I whisper.

Before I know it Amelia has climbed  ontop of me. I grab her hips and she hovers over me before leaning down to kiss me.  
Her lips meet mine and I leave the room. I escape. I am in my own personal legend.

But then I come back. I remember my leg. Amelia is kissing my nick , nibbling on it softly.  
"W-wait" I am panting.  
She stops and looks at me concerned. "Have you changed your mind?"  
I had.  
"'This is hot. And sexy but my leg remember?"  
She looks at me and laughs. "Yeah I know uou only have one"  
I frown . I didn't find anything funny.  
She smiles and leans down and kisses my forehead. "You are an amazing flower. You are beautiful , and adorable and child like. But you are also really hot and really smart and you are spectacular. Your absence of an leg isn't gonna change that"  
I smile . "Okay."

Amelia kisses my cheek softly and I am almost surprised when she goes back to my neck and bites it with so much force that I almost scream.  
She puts her hands under my shirt, my body is hot. I wonder if she can feel the heat permitting from my body.

"See Robbins I think you are hot" she slips my shirt off and unclips my bra all in one swift motion.

Derek pov.  
Where was my jacket?  
Had I placed it down not thinking?   
Was it left at work?  
Had I dropped it somewhere?  
Where was my Damn jacket.

I exit my room and walk down to the kitchen.   
"Where's my jacket" I ask Meredith as she sits down at the counter.  
She laughs and starts to check her pockets.  
"Welp not here" she says with a sly smile.  
"Oh wow you're so much help. No wonder I love you"  
She tosses me a heavy grin and I walk out the room and up the stairs.

Jacket . Jacket . Jacket.  
I could have left it in another room.  
I'll check those rooms.

I proceed to go in each room and look around.  
I open the door to Amelia's room.  
"oh dear god" I shut the door quickly.  
"DEREK" I can hear Amelia screeching my name. She seemed angry.

That's not what I had expected to see.  
That's not what I wanted to see.

"Sorry" I shout back to her.

I had told her to make her move , to get the girl. And she did , but I thought she'd just ask her to be her girlfriend , or ask her out on a date not be having sex with her at 6 in the morning. But I suppose we all do things differently.

"Did you find your jacket" Meredith is standing at the bottom of the steps with two cups of coffee in her hand. I reach the bottom and she hands me my cup.  
"Uh no. I found something else instead"  
Meredith looks at me intrigued. "And that was ?"  
I grab my keys off the table and head towards the door. "A naked Arizona."   
Meredith looks confused. "She had a one night stand?"  
I open the door and turn to Meredith. "A one night stand ? I don't know about one night. But she definitely got laid"  
Meredith grabs her jacket off the hook and walks out the door I'm holding open for her.  
I close the door behind me. 

"Okay well who was it ? Do we know the person?  And wait why is Arizona here? Did she have to spend the night ? Is something happening? "

Meredith was rambling but I let her go on because I thought she was cute when she was rambling. I thought she was cute when she did a lot of things. 

Suddenly something clicks in Meredith's mind and her mouth opens wide in a huge smile.  
"You can't be serious" she says making her words stretch out as if she is amazed by some wonderful vision.

I nod. "Yep I'm serious"  
"Amelia likes girls"  
I shrug and open the car door for Mer.   
"She always has honestly..... She's just shy ..."  
Mer nods and watches as I make my way to the driver side.  
"I'm happy she's happy " she says as I get into the car and start it up.  
"Me too . I just wish I could erase the memory of a naked Arizona out my head"  
Mer looks at me and laughs. "Theirs been a lot of images of you I'm sure my friends wish they could get out of their memory"  
I shrug and smirk.  
"Not possible. I'm mcdreamy remember ? Everyone wants me in their memories"

Arizona pov.  
He saw us. He really saw us.  
"Arizona it's fine" Amelia was laying down on the bed her eyes following the ceiling fan as it spun.

Fine ? I was butt naked. And you ? You were ...... Well

"I don't think he will make a big deal out of it" Amelia is still being very optimistic about the situation.  
"Amelia...."  
She sits up and looks at me.   
"Arizona I promise you it is fine. It's Derek. "

I nod. "You are right . It's Derek . "

It's just Derek.

Amelia pov.

Work was very hectic today. Two buses crashed into each other so I was doing a lot of things with a lot of people. My whole day was filled with patients and consults and stress .... Lots of stress.  
Where's Arizona?  
My mind was wondering off.  
I wonder what she is doing.  
"AMELIA" I look up at Derek and give him a shrug and a smile.  
I'm sorry ?  
I thought the words but I didn't say them. I didn't need to Derek knew exactly what I was saying. He sighed and handed me some papers.

"Remember little sister we are a team. You're scrubbing in. See you at 8" he pats me on my back and turns to leave.

We were a team. Right .   
We were a team , a good one. I need to focus on the team.

I open up the folder full of papers on a patient named Ashton Washington, and a began to read about his injuries. 

"Hello cutie" I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
Arizona.  
I turn around surprised. "Aren't you afraid that Callie will see?"

Arizona looks at me puzzled. "And why would I care about that?"  
I shrug trying to act as though I could care less about Callie or the fact that they had been married or the fact that they had a child together.  
But I did care. I cared a whole lot.

Arizona kisses my cheek and smiles. "she has a pretty penny remember"  
I frown.  
"So I'm just a girl you're talking to because Callie has a pretty penny"  
Arizona frowns and let's go of my waist.  
"No it's just a joke. You know that"  
I turn my head away so that I don't have to look at her.  
"Amelia"  
I don't turn back to look at her.  
"Amy" my nick name flows so well out of her mouth. It reaches my ears and somehow I can taste the sweetness in the way she says my name.  
I turn to her.  
"I like you because you are you. Not because Callie has a penny , and not because I need a rebound. I like you because I think Amy is exquisite, and amazing and everything good in the world. Okay?"  
I nod. "Okay"

Arizona wraps her arms back around my waist ,and gives me a kiss.  
"I love you Amy"  
"I love you too my personal legend"


	4. Plastic

Derek pov.  
"You and Amelia seem to be hitting it off"  
I stand infront of Arizona with my arms crossed.  
She looks up at me and then back down at the ground. I was amazed at how she was acting. We had known each other for years now ,yet she was acting as though this was our first time meeting.  
"Uh yeah .... Hitting it off..." She finally says after a moment of silence.  
I laugh.  
Was she really nervous?  
She returns my life with a low grunt and no eye contact.  
She was.

"Arizona how long have we known each other?"  
She finally makes eye contact with me. "A long time now"  
I shake my head. "Right and how much have we been through?"  
Her eyes widen and then she looks down as if she's sad.  
"A lot. A shooting and a plane crash just to name a few"  
"Exactly. So don't be nervous now that you are in love with my sister. I still like you all the same"

Arizona looks up and smiles at me.   
"That's good to know Derek. That's really good to know"

Amelia pov.  
Me and Jo are running down the hall way trying to meet Callie because she said she need a consult and that it was very urgent.  
"Do.... We .... Have ... To .... Run .... This .... This .... Fast" jo was panting and running  behind me trying her hardest to keep up.  
I laugh.  
"This is what being on my service is like jo. Steph hasn't told you?" I say as I hit the corner.  
Jo mumbles something and then I stop and turn to her.  
"Oh I wasn't saying anything bad..... I just ... The running .... Is you kn-" I cut her off with the wave of my finger.  
"Pull yourself together Jo. Don't wanna seem out of breath"

Jo nods and tries to control her breathing. I turn around and open the door in front of me. Callie is sitting in one of those chairs that spin and she swivels around to address me and Jo as we walk in the room.  
"You needed a consult?" I say as I glance at a still panting jo.  
Callie raises her eyebrow at Jo so I just explain to her the deal.  
"We ran here" I pat Jo on the back "urgent means we run. You said urgent so we ran"  
Jo flashes me a weak smile and puts her hands on her knees as if to tell me she was done acting calm and collected.  
"Right" Callie nods. "But can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
I look at Callie and then reluctantly agree.  
"Jo go outside for me?"  
"Does this mean I get a wager break?"  
I laugh. The girl was looking for a damn water break. You'd think she'd be more fit than that , but I guess she's not.  
"Yes jo. Go get your water"  
Jo doesn't even wait for me to say anything else she leaves the room just as quickly as we came in.

"So what's up" I left my self up and onto one of the tables in the room.  
Callie looks at me and for a minute it looks like she rolled her eyes.  
"So I don't need a consult" Callie says as she crosses her arms.  
I nod. "Alright well then Callie what did you need?"  
"I want to know about you and Arizona"

Of course she did.

"What exactly do you want to know" I didn't think she deserved to know anything that didn't concern her anymore but I gave her the benefit of the doubt anyway.  
"Are you guys dating?"  
I don't reply I just nod. I didn't think words were needed. I didn't think I needed to explain myself.  
She uncrossed her arms.  
"She's soft okay? She's soft and she deserves to be handled with care."  
I look at her and my heart melts. Suddenly I had a question for her.  
"Was she your personal legend Callie?"  
Callie looks at me confused, but slowly she smiles as if she has remembered something.

"The alchemist?"  
I nod.  
"I read that book when I was a teen. That book was magical. Amazing. Pure and good. I love that book"  
I smile. "I love it too"  
She looks up at the ceiling as if she's searching something.  
"To answer your question. No she wasn't my personal legend. She gave me my personal legend though"  
I look at her my interest is peaked.  
She sees my eyes and decided to continue speaking to me.  
"She gave me Sofia. Sofia was my personal legend. Still is"  
I smile. "That's great. I'm happy you found your personal legend. A lot of people don't usually even go looking for theirs"  
She looks at me and she grins for the first time since we've been talking.  
"I'm glad you are finding your personal legend too. I'm positive she's a great one"

I nod and hop off the table I had been sitting on.  
"Thanks for the consult Callie" I say as I make my way to the door.  
"Any time Amelia any time"  
I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

Arizona pov.  
"So is that a yes or a no" Maggie was standing infront of me trying to pitch one of her 'let's act like a family and hang out' house parties.  
I look at her pleading eyes and finally give in.  
"Fine Maggie , I will be there"  
"Oh yay" Maggie wraps her arms around me and I can't help but realize how strong this girl was.  
"I'll see you later" she lets go of me and walks down the hall in the other direction 

I shake my arms trying to realize them from the warm lovable prison Maggie had wrapped them up in for about 20 seconds .

"Hey cutie"  
I turned around to face Amelia.  
"Hello"  
Amelia wraps her arms around my waist. I smile and grab her arm.  
"I talked to Callie"  
I turn around releasing Amelia's grip around me.  
"Why"  
She smiled and twirls a strand of my hair around her fingers .  
"She wanted to talk about personal legends"  
I eye Amelia closely.  
"Her personal legend is Sofia" she chuckles and then her eyes fill with pure love. "Isn't that great"  
I nod. "That is great."  
"Anyways she told me that I should protect you because you are soft"  
My face flushed red. I wasn't "soft".  
"But she respects us. She respects the personal legend."  
"I'm glad you talked to her and it all went well"  
She laughs. "Saying you need an urgent consult can do wonders for you sometimes"  
I stare at her confused. 

A consult ? What's that all about.

Amelia interrupts my thinking with a kiss.   
"Aren't you glad I told you what a personal legend was?"  
I only nod and look into her eyes.


	5. Plastic

Amelia pov.  
"Are you ready" I fix Sofia's collar and zip up her jacket.  
"Yes" she nods and pulls up her hood.  
I smile. "Great. Now let's see if mommy is ready"  
I walk up the stairs and knock on the bathroom door.  
"Arizona...."  
I knock lightly on the door.  
No response.

"AMY! I'm gonna be late" Sofia is yelling her tiny little heart out at the bottom of the stairs. I sigh. She was definitely going to be late if we didn't leave soon.  
"alright Sofia" I turn my back to the bathroom door and make my way down the steps.

I reach the bottom and Derek is standing right next to Sofia asking her about the stuffed animal that she had in her hand.

"Oh really ? Would you mind if I checked him out?" Derek holds out his hand for the animal.

"Of course" reluctantly she hands him the stuffed animal.  
Derek looks over the stuffed animal and smiles. "this is one of the finest stuffed animals I've ever seen"  
Sofia flashes Derek a smile. She is no longer thinking about how late she will be.

"Hey Derek?"  
Derek looks up at me as he hands Sofia back her stuffed toy.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please take her to school?"  
"Of course. I thought you were gonna ask me something more serious. Like to help you with world domination" he passes me a smirk.  
"World domination is clearly a women's job. Why would I need you?"  
He laughs and bends down to talk to Sofia.   
"I'm gonna take you school. Is that alright?"  
Sofia nods and Derek goes to grab her back pack.

I go make my way back up to Arizona.  
I stand by the door for a minute.   
"Arizona .... Baby " I put my ear to the door trying to hear her voice over the shower.  
I hear muffled cries.  
I pull open the door with ease, it wasn't locked like I thought it was.

"Arizona .... Baby ...."  
Arizona was sitting on the floor crying her prosthetic leg thrown across the room.  
I bend down beside her.  
"What's wrong?"  
She sobs and doesn't speak a word to me.  
I grab a towel and sit down on the floor despite the fact that it is wet.  
"Come on." I hold the towel open for Arizona.  
She looks up tear still falling from her bright eyes and crawls into my lap.  
I wrap the towel around her.   
"It's okay." I kiss her forehead lightly and move the hair from out of her face.

She leans down and puts her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm sad .... I'm always sad."  
I look at her my eyes full of empathy.  
She continues as she tries not to sob.  
"I'm always sad .... And I don't have a fucking leg. I'm the person that ruins everyone's good time with my sad shit"  
I frown. "Arizona you are allowed to be sad."  
I hold her tighter.  
"But who will want to deal with me and my sadness?"  
I smile and shake my head.   
"Me of course. Just because I have found my personal legend doesn't mean that I am gonna walk away or give it up just because I've found it already"  
She wipes at her eyes and looks at me.  
"So you want to stay forever ? Even if im sad ? Even if I'm a lot to handle?"  
I nod. "Yes I would like to stay forever. If you would have me of course."   
Arizona kisses my cheek and her bright eyes light up. "Of course I'll have you"


End file.
